


У Щ.И.Т.а есть документы для всего

by faikit, qazanostra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Get Together, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Avengers (2012), do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra
Summary: Клинт Бартон лоялен скорее к своему куратору, чем работодателю. Фил Коулсон очень ответственный, и его работа во многом заключается в том, чтобы защищать вверенного ему агента от любых угроз. Ни один из них не собирается организовать свидание. У Наташи Романовой есть идея. А еще она всегда на своей собственной стороне.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	У Щ.И.Т.а есть документы для всего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [SHIELD Has Paperwork for Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/462561) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



> Примечание: Фанфик является частью серии тостерверс и рассказывает о том, как Фил и Клинт сошлись еще до создания инициативы «Мстители»  
> Предупреждения (автора): похищение, пытки, применение наручников, насильное наркотическое опьянение  
> Предупреждения (переводчиков): ну милота же!

Ник Фьюри не доверял электронным файлам.  
Разумеется, он использовал их, потому что выбора не было — кое-что необходимо хранить в компьютере, непрактично с этим спорить. Но личные дела, реальная основа, ядро жизнедеятельности агентов Щ.И.Т.а, хранились исключительно в бумажном виде.  
Досье Клинта Бартона занимало полдюжины папок.  
Ассистент директора Мария Хилл сгружала их на стол стопкой, сопровождая каждую глухим ударом. Клинт, изогнув бровь, наблюдал за этим, выражение его лица было в равной мере ироничным и раздраженным. Он откинулся на спинку стула, пока она заканчивала с его досье. Наконец Хилл села за стол.  
— Итак. Специалист.  
Она ничего не добавила, и Клинт приподнял вторую бровь.  
— Да, мэм? — спокойно уточнил он, стараясь ни словом, ни тоном, ни выражением лица не обидеть ее. Она все равно оскорбилась, потому что Клинт старался слишком показательно.  
— Ты уже который год держишься на волоске, — без обиняков сообщила Хилл. — На тоненьком волоске. Ты недисциплинирован, упрям, проблемен в поле и безнадежная заноза в заднице на базе. Ты споришь с руководством, настаиваешь на том, чтобы самому выбирать возвышенности, и не работаешь с половиной агентов, которые могут тебя прикрывать. Ты не следуешь медицинским протоколам, неприкрыто врешь кураторам и медработникам о своем статусе. Ты девять раз использовал знакомых агентов для стрелковой практики. Ты без разрешения меняешь официальное оборудование и отправляешься в поле с неутвержденными устройствами, — она откинулась на спинку стула, сложила руки на столе, посмотрела на Клинта с нечитаемым выражением лица. — Одним словом, ты сущий кошмар, а не спецагент, Бартон.  
Клинт подумал немного.  
— Спасибо, мэм.  
Она едва заметно усмехнулась.  
— На волоске, Бартон. И у этого волоска есть имя. Фил Коулсон.  
Веселье в Клинте погибло мгновенной и жестокой смертью.  
— Неужели, мэм?  
— Собственно говоря, так и есть, — она склонила голову набок. — Знаете ли вы, Специалист, что с того момента, как агент Коулсон стал вашим куратором, ему поступило семь предложений о повышении в должности? Он отклонил их все. Это вызвало крайнее изумление у отдельных лиц, которые хотели бы, чтобы Коулсон занялся работой, с которой способен справиться только он, — Мария встала и принялась расхаживать по комнате. — В конце концов, он один из наиболее надежных оперативников. Быстрый. Умный. Сохраняющий хладнокровие под давлением. Бесконечно лоялен, и это взаимно. Он может не нравиться агентам, Бартон, но они доверяют ему. Они доверяют ему быстро принимать правильные решения и придерживаются их.  
— Я осведомлен о репутации агента Коулсона, — Клинту все это стало уже надоедать. — А еще о слухах, что на самом деле он андроид. Что он выращен в лаборатории. Или что он тайный сводный брат Фьюри, — Клинт помедлил. — Но лично я не вижу в них сходства.  
Хилл коротко усмехнулась.  
— Ты забыл о той сплетне, в которой он — бессмертный пришелец.  
— Ну, эта просто глупая.  
— Суть в том, Специалист, что Коулсон может быть лидером. Он способен контролировать сотни агентов, выбирая где и как развертывать ресурсы Щ.И.Т.а. Он логичный выбор для этой работы, лучший. Но он не соглашается на нее. И знаешь почему, Бартон?  
— Потому что на самом деле презирает бумажную работу? — предположил Клинт, ведь это было правдой. Разумеется, Коулсон отлично ее выполнял, но это вовсе не означало, что любил. — И предпочел бы работать в поле?  
— Он может продолжать ей заниматься, если согласится на повышение. А вот что он не мог бы продолжать на новой работе, так это быть твоим куратором, агент Бартон, — Хилл присела на край стола, погладила пальцами обложку верхней папки его досье. — Он вынужден был бы передать тебя другому куратору и, откровенно говоря, Специалист, нет никого, кто охотно бы взял тебя.  
Клинт и сам это знал. Отлично осознавал, не дурак ведь, но услышать такое от кого-то было более чем неприятно. Клинт сохранил лицо, этому он научился давным-давно, научился справляться с пытками куда более сильными и болезненными, чем эта. Он не вздрогнул и не издал ни звука.  
— Если агент Коулсон продолжит отвергать предложения о повышении, Специалист, они перестанут быть добровольными — ему придется или согласиться, или уйти. И тогда этот тонкий, микроскопический волосок, благодаря которому ты при работе и полезен, порвется — и ты будешь сам по себе. Во всех смыслах этого слова, — Хилл вздохнула. — Мы подозреваем, что Коулсон остается на старой работе, чтобы защищать тебя. Подтверждения этому, разумеется, нет, но, как я уже говорила, он предельно лоялен. По каким-то причинам он чувствует ответственность за тебя, поэтому буквально зубами выцарапывает тебе право оставаться в поле, — она наклонилась к Клинту. — Он защищал тебя. В ущерб себе. Годами. Тебе стоит спросить себя, Специалист, как ты планируешь отплатить ему за лояльность, — Хилл снова едва заметно усмехнулась. — А теперь ты свободен.  
Звучала в ее словах какая-то бесповоротность, которая должна была обеспокоить Клинта. Но нет. Он поднялся, сухо кивнул и вышел из кабинета, оставив Хилл наедине со стопками бумаг, мелкими интригами, планами и гамбитами. С одной стороны, ему было любопытно, знал ли Фьюри об их встрече. С другой — ему было совершенно наплевать.

***

На принятие решения ушло не так уж много времени.  
По правде говоря, он был удивлен, что продержался так долго. Хилл права насчет одного — только благодаря Коулсону у него оставалась работа. Коулсон был единственной причиной, по которой Щ.И.Т. еще не отправил его на свалку, а единственная причина, по которой Клинт еще не загнал стрелу в плечо болтливой надзирательницы, это желание сделать свою отставку незабываемой.  
Разумеется, отнюдь не единожды само выживание Клинта базировалось на готовности Коулсона прийти за ним независимо от того, что думает об этом высшее руководство. Клинт всегда подозревал, что у Коулсона была пара страниц под названием «Разменные разведчики», которые он пропустил через шредер несколько раз. Прежде чем, ну, знаете, сжечь остатки.  
Потому что это Коулсон умел. Он всегда приходил за ним, вне зависимости от того, насколько безнадежна была ситуация. Оставались ли у них были шансы. Неважно, как долго приходилось ждать и что доводилось испытывать в процессе, Клинт всегда знал, что Коулсон придет за ним. Всегда приходил.  
Он будет тосковать по этому. Сильнее, чем приятно было признаться даже самому себе.  
Наташи ему тоже будет недоставать. Она знатно взбесится. Если Клинту повезет, он успеет проложить между ними пару штатов или, может, стран прежде, чем она обо всем узнает. Перейдя из статуса противника в статус коллеги, затем любовницы, обратно к потенциальному противнику, Наташа остановилась в итоге в статусе близком к лучшему другу. Будь Клинт склонен к сентиментальностям, а, если откровенно, после пары пива он был, то мог бы сказать, что Наташа оказалась его родственной душой.  
По крайней мере, когда не выбивала из него дух. Ну ладно, может быть даже тогда, ведь странностей у него хватало.  
Упаковывать особенно было нечего. Он не слишком-то склонен был обрастать вещами и большая часть того, что хранилось в выделенной Щ.И.Т.ом квартире, Щ.И.Т.у же и принадлежало. Не то чтобы ему было жалко вещей, просто не очень-то хотелось что-либо сохранять.  
Он упаковал одежду и предметы первой необходимости, а на самое дно рюкзака сунул дурацкую футболку — ее Коулсон привез из какой-то странной миссии, о которой отказывался рассказывать. Все произошло в древние времена где-то в Джорджии, на футболке сообщалось, что ее носитель «Один из самых веселых парней Робин Гуда». Когда Коулсон отдал ему футболку, Клинт так смеялся, что едва не рухнул со стула.  
Коулсон его реакции только улыбнулся. Или, возможно, все дело было в особенно хорошей чашке кофе.  
Письмо Клинта об отставке было простым и недвусмысленным: «Идите нахрен, парни, я сваливаю. Лук забираю в качестве выходного пособия. С уважением, Клинтон Фрэнсис Бартон».  
Ему показалось, что звучит это круто. Еще круче было бы обмотать письмо вокруг древка стрелы и запустить ее в окно Фьюри, но, пожалуй, слишком в лоб. В конечном итоге, прихватив сумки, Клинт проник в офис Фьюри, пришпилил письмо стрелой к его столу и выскользнул из здания.  
Он оставил большую часть снаряжения, мобильный, почти все, что имело эмблему Щ.И.Т.а. В чем угодно могли оказаться маячки, а у Клинта не было времени их выковыривать. План побега у него имелся. Уже давно.  
В снятом на длительный срок гараже стоял неприметный седан последней модели, багажник которого был забит всем необходимым для побега. Одежда, деньги, оружие, полдюжины номерных знаков для замены, одноразовый предоплаченный сотовый, документы, чтобы пересечь границу Канады или Мексики, а потом нужна лишь пара коротких остановок в банках, чтобы снять наличку, которая ждала его там задолго до того, как Клинт завербовался в Щ.И.Т.  
Клинт Бартон планировал исчезнуть еще до прихода в Щ.И.Т. Но, когда он только начал продумывать планы и состыковки, то предполагал, что никто не станет его искать.  
Интересно, сработают ли они, если кто-то вдруг станет.

***

Менее, чем через сорок восемь часов, он распахнул глаза в дешевом мотеле какого-то тупикового города, отчетливо осознавая, что здесь кто-то есть. Клинт перекатился на бок, потянувшись за оружием, но опоздал буквально на мгновение. Сверху на него навалилось чье-то тело, рука зажала рот, перекрывая любые звуки, а затем в шею воткнулась игла.  
Клинт пытался вырваться из-под коленей, что прижимали его бедра, локтя, давившего на грудь, руки, до боли зажимавшей рот — но наркотики уже начали действовать, и сил на борьбу не осталось.  
Человек наклонился к Клинту, бледное лицо расплывалось перед глазами.  
— Изменения в характеристиках миссии требуют обсуждения с твоим куратором, Бартон, — сказал Фил Коулсон, и голос его был таким же приятным и спокойным, как всегда — быть может, лишь с легкой ноткой раздражения. — Мне уже в печенках твое пренебрежение протоколами.  
Все почернело.

***

Уже не впервые Клинту доводилось очнуться прикованным наручниками к дешевому металлическому стулу. Каждый раз, когда это случалось, он искренне надеялся, что в последний, но что поделать, такова жизнь. Его жизнь, по крайней мере.  
Впрочем, впервые он очнулся с наркотическим похмельем, когда Фил Коулсон сидел напротив на краю металлического стола. Клинт кашлянул — горло саднило.  
— Итак, как я понимаю, вы не согласны с моим решением? — просипел он.  
Коулсон перевернул страницу досье и даже не поднял взгляд.  
— О, а было какое-то решение? Похоже на то, что капризный ребенок забрал свой мячик и ушел с детской площадки.  
— А вот это уже больно, — сообщил Клинт и подергал руками, пытаясь ослабить давление на плечи. — Я так понимаю, что вы не рассматриваете возможность снять наручники?  
— Правильно понимаешь, — Коулсон сделал какую-то пометку в документе. — Ты не в том положении, чтобы просить об одолжениях.  
— Ага, я понял, — вздохнул Клинт. — Я чувствую сейчас определенный уровень гнева в вас, сэр, и не уверен, что он оправдан.  
— А я полагаю, что вполне, поскольку мы с Наташей были вынуждены все бросить и выслеживать твою тупую задницу, а я ненавижу тратить время зря. Я только знаю, что когда смогу вернуться в свой офис, буду по горло в чужих проблемах. Которые отчего-то только я могу решить, — он закрыл папку и впервые посмотрел Клинту в глаза. — Я ненавижу чужие проблемы.  
Клинт изогнул бровь.  
— Да, я вижу. Правда, вы продолжаете заниматься чужими проблемами, сэр, поэтому смею предположить, что это ваша вина.  
— Я делаю это не по доброй воле, Бартон, — Коулсон встал. — Если только ты не о себе, но в таком случае ты руководствуешься ложным предположением. Ты, агент, моя проблема. Вот почему директор Фьюри так быстро дал мне знать, что документ, предназначенный мне, ошибочно попал в его кабинет. Полагаю, в почтовом отделении полетят головы.  
Он прихлопнул рукой письмо об отставке к металлическому столу. Клинт покосился на него.  
— Я подумал, что это будет стильно, — с ухмылкой пояснил он.  
— Стиль в официальных документах не обязателен, Бартон, — Коулсон привалился бедром к столу и скрестил руки на груди. Выражение лица, как всегда, было нечитаемым.  
— Сэр, что бы вы ни хотели сделать, всегда можно сделать это стильно, — с натянутой улыбкой пояснил Клинт.  
— Но конкретно это тебе делать не стоило, — Коулсон постучал пальцем по заявлению. — Объяснись.  
Клинт пожал плечами.  
— Что тут объяснять? С меня довольно. Я ушел, — он не моргнув выдержал взгляд Коулсона. — В последний раз, когда я проверял, мне вроде можно было уволиться, — Клинт, усмехнувшись, погремел наручниками за спиной. — Если только в трудовом договоре, который вы заставили меня подписать, когда я истекал кровью от вами же всаженной в меня пули, сэр, не была вписана пара не вполне законных пунктов.  
— Если ты правда хочешь уйти, Бартон, ты свободен, — Коулсон подхватил письмо, поизучал его немного. — Вот только я не верю, что ты хочешь.  
— Хочу, — драматично вздохнул Клинт. — Если вам нужно только подтверждение, могли бы, знаете, просто постучать в дверь мотельного номера.  
— Ты бы выпрыгнул в окно в ванной и скрылся в лесах еще прежде, чем я успел бы постучать дважды, — сообщил Коулсон, не отрывая взгляд от заявления. — Ты очень легок на подъем.  
Комплименты от Коулсона отчего-то всегда попадали точно в центр удовольствия мозга. Это был лишь порыв, и Клинт знал, что жалок, но все равно пришлось приложить усилие воли, чтобы сохранить расслабленную позу и ироничное выражение лица. Возможно, потому что Коулсон никогда не говорил того, чего в самом деле не имел в виду. Никогда не пытался просто поднять самооценку или утешить. Если кто-то из агентов облажался, то несомненно слышал о себе всю правду.  
Но Коулсон хвалил агентов при всех, а распекал наедине. Это было честно. Он слушал и внимательно наблюдал. Видел все и понимал значительно больше, чем признавал. Решал проблемы, перевязывал раны, обеспечивал убежище и корректировал слабости прежде, чем они могли привести к чьей-либо смерти. Он вел за собой и относился к агентам как к людям, а не ценным ресурсам. Чтобы защитить своих агентов, он готов был бросить вызов Нику Фьюри или даже самому дьяволу. Впрочем, было широко известно, что Ник Фьюри представляет большую проблему.  
А еще Клинт любил Коулсона вот уже дольше года.  
Сложно было определить точный момент, когда доверие, привязанность, вожделение и странное тепло слились в нечто иное, большее, чем сумма всех составляющих.  
Он был почти уверен, что это случилось во время гребаной миссии в Бирме, когда один неверный шаг едва не обернулся смертью от змеиного укуса. Даже когда Коулсон притащил противоядие, выживание не было гарантировано.  
Следующие десять часов были худшими в его чертовой жизни, а это о чем-то да говорило.  
Зависнув между галлюцинациями, мучительными желудочными спазмами, рвотой, судорогами и периодической сердечной недостаточностью, Клинт всеми силами цеплялся за сознание — и за Коулсона в том числе. Унизительно было даже вспоминать то, что он мог вспомнить, например то, как хватался за него, прятал лицо на груди, когда задыхался, всхлипывал и пытался лишний раз вздохнуть.  
Десять часов подряд его мир был сжат до одной точки, в которой остались лишь уверенные сильные руки Коулсона, его голос и запах, стук его сердца и дыхание. Слова, которые были совершенно бессмысленны, и руки, удерживавшие, тянувшие наверх. Коулсон поил его, когда Клинт приходил в сознание и мог пить без риска захлебнуться. У него осталось лишь смутное воспоминание о звуке голоса Коулсона, таком же тихом и ровном, и тщательно контролируемом, как всегда — в нем не было ни паники, ни злости, ни напряжения, ни страха.  
Клинт не понимал слов, но целых десять часов все, что у него было, это голос Коулсона. Прикосновения уверенных пальцев, что гладили по голове, поглаживали по спине и шее, были спасательным кругом, за который он мог цепляться, порой в буквальном смысле. Было и другое, размытое, наполовину забытое, он мог представлять и додумывать, но старался не зацикливаться, если хотел оставаться в здравом уме.  
Когда все закончилось, Клинт очнулся — измученный, перепуганный, смущенный. Все болело, но это и в сравнение не шло с тем фактом, что очнулся он лежа на Филе Коулсоне, уткнувшись лицом в его шею. Фил крепко прижимал его к себе. Секунду-другую Клинт боялся вздохнуть, разрушить магию момента. Фил прижимался щекой к его спутанным волосам, одна рука легко, бережно касалась шеи.  
Клинт лежал неподвижно как можно дольше, сколько сумел выдержать — и это стало ошибкой. Коулсон распахнул глаза и отдернулся, на лице проступила паника. Она исчезла мгновением позже, но Клинт был так разочарован тем, что тот отстранился, что отметил это лишь краем затуманенного сознания.  
Только позже он понял, что разбудила Коулсона именно задержка дыхания — даже во сне он заметил, что Клинт перестал дышать. Щ.И.Т. явился с экстренной эвакуацией менее, чем через час. На час опоздали, чтобы спасти уязвленную гордость Клинта или его сердце. Как обычно — на час позже.  
Но все нормально, все было как прежде, Коулсон остался прежним. Он тайком пронес ему в больницу фаст-фуд, проверил медицинский файл, отчитал медицинский персонал за то, что пропустили травму лодыжки.  
Коулсон не изменился, а Клинту уже никогда не стать прежним. Большинству людей удается влюбиться и обойтись в итоге без наркотиков, похищения и того, чтобы оказаться прикованными наручниками к чертову стулу объектом своей привязанности, но Клинту редко доставался легкий путь.  
Коулсон сдвинул бедро к краю стола, чем отвлек внимание Клинта от прошлого к настоящему. К очертаниям ноги в безупречно сшитых брюках.  
— Вы надели Дольче ради того, чтобы меня похитить? — изогнул бровь Клинт. — Чувствую себя особенным. Если только вы не нарядились ради похода в магазинчик на углу.  
— Да, но я надел твой любимый галстук. И поскольку ты в тренировочных штанах и футболке, модные советы от тебя не принимаются.  
— Вы похитили меня. Из кровати. И оскорбляете мое чувство стиля? В следующий раз дайте мне время переодеться. И, я не знаю, ботинки натянуть, что ли?  
— Это было бы неэффективно, Бартон, — Колсон взял ближайшую папку, открыл ее. Опустив голову, перелистнул страницы, очевидно, свежайшего досье Клинта. — С кем ты встречался?  
Сердце Клинта запнулось, но ему удалось сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.  
— Простите?  
— С кем ты встречался? — Коулсон поднял взгляд. — Ты с кем-то встречался, Бартон. Это указано в твоем расписании. Или было указано. Что самое странное, запись исчезла вскоре после того, как встреча состоялась. Я знаю это только потому, что проверял время, которое ты провел на стрельбище, и ты опять превысил норму за неделю, не заставляй меня менять твои коды доступа, так что я заглядывал в твой файл и заметил, что пометка о встрече была удалена.  
Он закрыл папку.  
— Разумеется, мне стало любопытно. Любые твои встречи должны включать меня или, на крайний случай, меня следовало бы уведомить. Я имею в виду любые встречи, не противоречащие закону. Меня обеспокоило исчезновение пометки из твоего расписания. Это нарушает все протоколы. Мы с Наташей сделали все возможное, однако нам не удалось отследить, кто удалил запись.  
Он положил папку, коснулся пальцами обложки.  
— Признаю, это слегка тревожит, — Коулсон посмотрел на него. — А через несколько часов после встречи ты просто исчез. Мы сделали логический вывод. С кем ты встречался?  
— Какое это имеет значение? — мысленно чертыхаясь, спросил Клинт. Он все еще удерживал невозмутимое выражение лица, и на это уходило больше усилий, чем должно было.  
— Тебя скомпрометировали. Это имеет огромное значение.  
— Задолбаться от всей этой Щ.И.Т.овской бюрократической херни — не то же самое, что быть скомпрометированным, Коулсон. С меня довольно. Я ушел, — Клинт натянуто улыбнулся. — Не думал, что мое заявление об отставке встретит такое сопротивление.  
— С кем ты встречался? — повторил Коулсон спокойным и тщательно контролируемым тоном. Ни один волосок не растрепался. Ни на пиджаке, ни на лбу не появилось ни единой морщинки. Непоколебимый, как скала.  
Мысль о том, что Клинт никогда больше не услышит этот голос в наушнике, не сможет использовать его для того, чтобы успокоиться, как спасательный круг во время очередной летящей под откос операции, отозвалась почти физической болью. Как выстрел в упор в живот. Клинт сцепил зубы, усилием воли удерживая бесстрастное выражение лица. Кожа ощущалась туго натянутой, будто солнцем обожгло или обветрило, будто потрескалась от мороза.  
— С меня хватит, — Клинт подался вперед. — Снимите наручники. Сейчас же.  
— С кем ты встречался?  
— Я не знаю, что вы хотите от меня услышать, Коулсон. С меня довольно. Я осуществляю свое право уменьшить потери и свалить прежде, чем Щ.И.Т. использует меня в качестве пушечного мяса. Я закончил, — он посмотрел Коулсону в глаза, укололся о его острый пристальный взгляд. — С меня хватит, так что снимите наручники и дайте уйти.  
Коулсон подошел ближе, присел перед ним на корточки. Что-то незнакомое мелькнуло в его взгляде. Клинт ощутил укол мучительной тревоги и снова возненавидел себя за то, что из-за Коулсона в его броне появлялись трещины.  
— Что произошло, — произнес Коулсон, и тон его стал добрым, мягким, нежным, уговаривающим, — между ланчем и ужином, из-за чего ты сорвался с места?  
Клинт сцепил зубы, сдерживая желание сказать то, о чем он позднее пожалеет. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на словах Хилл: «Тебе стоит спросить себя, Специалист, как ты планируешь отплатить ему за лояльность». Лояльность. Когда Клинт встретил Коулсона, успел позабыть о значении этого слова. Смехотворное понятие — в равной степени жалкое и болезненное.  
Но Коулсон умел откапывать забытое и снова делать его реальным. То, что Клинт привык считать давно погребенным, потому что попытки перестроиться были болезненными и неловкими. Намного проще было никому не доверять, это не требовало усилий, размышлений, не было рискованным.  
А тут Коулсон с этим своим взглядом, в котором намешано непонятно что. Спустя столько времени он продолжал смущать и сбивать с толку. Клинта это возмущало. Он сосредоточился на возмущении, потому что с этой эмоцией мог справиться, она не ранила и не задевала так сильно, как мысли о потере, предательстве и страхе.  
— Я давно думал об этом. Принял решение. Просто ждал подходящий момент.  
— Который наступил сейчас? — спросил Коулсон.  
— Самое время.  
Коулсон изучал его, будто ощупывал взглядом лицо — это казалось сродни физическому прикосновению. Тому, что они никогда не делали, в самом деле, никаких прикосновений. Разве только если один из них был ранен или они занимались спаррингом, но в последнее время это случалось нечасто.  
Коулсон тяжело вздохнул и поднялся.  
— Дело пойдет быстрее, если ты воздержишься от лжи мне, — сказал он и разгладил на пиджаке несуществующие складки.  
Слова ужалили, хотя не должны были, но он не отличался логичностью, когда дело касалось Коулсона.  
— Как-то трудно открыться, когда сидишь прикованным к стулу, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Дай мне подняться, и мы сможем наговориться о наших чу-у-у-у-увствах.  
Последнее слово Клинт напел с придыханием, нарочито похлопал ресницами.  
Губы Коулсона дрогнули.  
— Спасибо за предложение, но нет.  
Клинт дернул скованными руками.  
— И долго мы будем этим заниматься? Зачем весь этот фарс? — Клинт добавил в голос льда, подался вперед — насколько позволяли наручники. Ему удалось вторгнуться в личное пространство Коулсона, совсем немного, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот напрягся. — Вы не сможете заставить меня вернуться, Коулсон. Не сработает. Поэтому отпустите меня, возвращайтесь в свой офис, заканчивайте отчет, пропечатайте мое досье закрытым и покончим на этом.  
— Так не будет, — Коулсон, больной отморозок, сделал шаг вперед. Колени его теперь почти касались Клинта, и он смог бы дотянуться до него, реши пнуть ботинком. — Поговори со мной, Клинт.  
— Не о чем говорить. Я не вернусь.  
— А я в день, когда стал твоим куратором, пообещал, что всегда верну тебя обратно, поэтому можешь понять мою досаду. Мы в тупике.  
Слова ударили под дых, и Клинт подавил желание расхохотаться. Не должно быть так больно, если Коулсон и пальцем его не коснулся.  
— Я освобождаю вас от обещания.  
— Ты бы не сделал такой выбор, — Коулсон опустил глаза. — Кто-то до тебя добрался, и я хочу знать кто.  
— Никто до меня не добирался.  
Коулсон едва заметно улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю тебя, Клинт. Знаю, что это был не твой выбор.  
— Ага, что же, даже вы иногда ошибаетесь, — процедил Клинт. Коулсон изогнул бровь.  
— И когда же?  
— Например, когда предположили, что Наташа в самом деле на вашей стороне, — Коулсон округлил глаза, лицо едва заметно дрогнуло — на этом моменте Клинт вскочил, подхватил свой стул и размахнулся, целясь Коулсону в ноги. Тот уклонился без проблем, но Клинту нужно было лишь отвлечь его на секунду — обогнув стол, он дернул к двери. Расстегнутый наручник свисал с одной руки.  
Клинт знал, что совершает ужасную ошибку, но все в нем восстало против идеи напасть на Коулсона, ранить единственного человека, который всегда пытался защитить его, который всегда...  
Коулсон навалился сзади, развернул, придавил к стене, а Клинт брыкался, пытался ударить локтем, высвободиться. Однако Коулсон тренировал его, тренировался вместе с ним, наблюдал за ним во время бесчисленного множества операций, поэтому глазом не моргнув парировал каждый удар.  
Клинт был намертво прижат к стене, Коулсон навалился на него, надавил предплечьем на горло, а твердым кулаком касался уха.  
— Доверься мне, — тон его был мягким, пьянящим, на контрасте с физической борьбой у Клинта от него закружилась голова. — Я все исправлю. Доверься, и я все сделаю. Кто преследует тебя?  
Клинт снова попытался вырваться из захвата, ударить рукой, пнуть ногой. Он тяжело дышал и прикладывал все силы, но Коулсон без труда блокировал попытки, лишь плотнее вжимая его всем собой в стену. Клинт не мог ничего ему противопоставить, как ребенок против взрослого, и это невыносимо раздражало. Особенно потому, что желания тела шли вразрез с желаниями разума — и оно было вовсе не против оставаться здесь.  
Коулсон коснулся его щеки своей.  
— Бартон, мне нужно, чтобы ты ответил, — ровным, спокойным голосом прошептал он на ухо. Эти слова, этот шепот рывком вернул к одной из их совместных операций, из тех, когда Клинт исчезал из вида или замолкал невовремя. Негромкие слова в наушнике возвращали его, снова и снова, раз за разом.  
Клинт сцепил зубы, чтобы не выдать по привычке полный отчет о статусе. Но наушника не было, Щ.И.Т.а тоже, а воспоминания вскоре истают. Еще быстрее, если получился раздобыть бутылку виски. Клинт закрыл глаза и позволил тишине затянуться.  
Тихий и безошибочно узнаваемый щелчок заставил их обоих застыть на месте.  
— Ладно, мальчики, хватит уже.  
Коулсон бросил взгляд в сторону.  
— Я тобой сейчас недоволен, — спокойным голосом произнес он.  
— Сэр, если вы думали, что я не дам ему ключ, значит, до сих пор не обращали внимания на наши отношения, — вкрадчиво произнесла Наташа, легко и тихо ступая затянутыми в ботинки на каблуках ногами по полу. — Давайте сделаем шаг назад и притворимся цивилизованными людьми, а?  
— Зачем начинать сейчас? — сквозь стиснутые зубы спросил Клинт, но выдержал взгляд Коулсона, когда тот отступил на шаг, затем еще, давая возможность оттолкнуться от стены.  
Места было недостаточно, и Клинт задел Коулсона, когда обходил. Он старался не думать о мимолетном прикосновении, и теплой коже, и знакомом первоклассном костюме. Наташа бросила на него проницательный взгляд, давая понять, что не в настроении более разбираться с их сумасбродством.  
— Идем, — она кивнула в сторону двери, прицеливаясь из пистолета аккурат между глаз Клинта. — Ты не хочешь меня сейчас раздражать, Бартон. Ясно?  
— Нат...  
Она посмотрела на него.  
— Единственная причина, по которой я не позволяю ему набить тебе морду прямо сейчас, это потому что не хочу объяснять Фьюри, как вы оба оказались в больнице, так и не разобравшись во всем, — еще один выразительный взгляд на дверь. — Идем. Сейчас же.  
— Романова, — начал было Коулсон, но тут в пол между его ступней воткнулся нож. Коулсон вздохнул.  
— С меня хватит, — сказал Клинт, и она бросила на него ледяной взгляд.  
— С тебя хватит только когда я скажу, — спокойно и отчетливо произнесла Наташа. — У нас забронирована пара номеров в отеле. В данный момент у тебя ненамного меньше шансов оказаться задушенным во сне мной, — она помолчала. — Ненамного. Очень, очень ненамного.  
А еще если бы ему пришлось делить номер с Коулсоном, он бы из кожи вон вылез. Номер с Коулсоном и наручниками — Клинт в конечном итоге сказал бы что-нибудь весьма неудачное и непристойное. Так что да. Наташа в данный момент была меньшим из зол.

***

— Не хочешь рассказать, в чем дело? — спросила Наташа, швырнув сумку для оказания первой помощи у двери отельного номера. Она заперла ее на замок и села, чтобы разуться, при этом ни разу не взглянув на Клинта. Пальцы ее быстро и ловко расшнуровывали ботинки. Она чуть прикрыла глаза, длинные ресницы бросали тень на щеки. Клинт так много раз видел, как она раздевается, но так и не обзавелся иммунитетом от этих пальцев, ловких, резких, смертоносных, как незачехленный клинок, медленно снимающих защитные слои одежды.  
Акт избавления ей от одежды отчего-то казался куда более интимным, чем секс. Секс для нее был актом удовольствия, оружием, потребностью тела, но вот в этом была Наташа другая, уязвимая, незащищенная. Она ступила босыми ногами на ковер их съемного номера.  
Рухнувший на кровать Клинт перекатился на живот, оперся подбородком на скрещенные руки.  
— У нас будет секс? — спросил он, потому что в самом деле не знал, что она тут делает.  
— Клинт, если у нас будет секс, ты узнаешь. Будут крики.  
Он обдумал ее слова.  
— В хорошем смысле или в плохом?  
— В нашем случае? Обычно оба варианта. Впрочем, не думаю, что секс со мной — то, чего ты сейчас хочешь.  
— Не знаю, отчего у тебя сложилось такое впечатление, но это не так.  
Наташа повернула к нему голову, рыжие завитки упали на щеку, шею, плечо. Клинт любил ее. Она протянула руку, взъерошила ему волосы, царапнула ногтями кожу — ни намека на нежность.  
— Что творится в твоей голове?  
— Ты спрашиваешь как хороший коп или как плохой? — Клинт перекатился на спину, подальше от ее пальцев. Потому что пальцы ее вызывали эмоции, а сейчас проще было сосредоточиться на чем-то ином, нежели чертовы чувства, которым не найти применения. Ничего толкового из них не вышло. Вот почему они с Наташей так хорошо работали вместе, почему сошлись и почему разошлись — поскольку оба не вовлекались эмоционально. Это был просто секс. И просто работа. А Наташа оставалась единственной женщиной в мире, которой Клинт доверял. И в конечном итоге это было ценнее любого секса, каким бы жарким он ни был. Клинт все равно предпочел бы увидеть ее взгляд в рваном свете пылающего здания, быстрый удар ножом прямо над его рукой точно в сердце врага, чтобы она пригнулась, когда он снимает незамеченного ею противника. Доверие было основой, и потеряй Клинт его, пожалуй, рассыпался бы на куски.  
Он не знал наверняка, когда именно отдал свою жизнь в эти смертоносные пальцы, позволил ей убаюкивать свое покрытое рубцами сердце и все же, это была она, любовь всей его жизни, а он не мог любит ее так, как нужно. Или, возможно было бы ближе к правде признать неизбежную переменную, пусть и некомфорно, что он любил ее так, как она хотела.  
Этого было недостаточно, однако это все равно было всем.  
— Щ.И.Т. не нанимает хороших копов, — сказала Наташа, поднимаясь на ноги с ленивой, томной грацией. Качнув бедрами, она подошла к кровати и легла на Клинта сверху. Опираясь на руку, коснулась пальцем груди, там, где сердце. Красный лак на ее ногте контрастировал с его черной футболкой, и Клинт накрыл ее ладонь своей — большой, широкой и мозолистой, слишком грубой для ее нежной кожи. И все же Наташа никогда не жаловалась.  
Она всегда знала, где конкретно его кости, мышцы и сухожилия ноют после долгого дня стрельбы из лука, и как успокоить дергающую боль под кожей.  
Наташа и Коулсон были единственными, кто это умел.  
Она щелкнула его пальцем по лбу.  
— Что творится в твоей голове, дубина? — с весельем в голосе спросила Наташа. — Ты напугал нас. Есть ведь какие-то правила. Тебе не позволено заставлять нас паниковать, если только это не определено официальными документами Щ.И.Т.а и не оформлено как операция.  
— О, есть такое правило? — спросил Клинт, ощущая ее теплое дыхание на шее. — Ты забыла мне сообщить.  
Она чуть заметно пожала плечами, не обращая внимания на такие мелочи.  
— Ты сам все понимаешь, Клинт. Ты отвечаешь за то, чтобы знать правила, и я не обязана тебе их рассказывать.  
— Как-то это нечестно.  
— Жизнь боль, принцесса, — усмехнулась Наташа. — Любой, кто утверждает обратное, пытается тебе что-то продать.  
— Принцесса-невеста, — Клинт ответил ей ухмылкой. — Ну же, выбери что посложнее.  
— И не подумаю утруждаться. Я зла на тебя, — Наташа прикрыла глаза. — Клинт, о чем ты только думал?  
Он вздохнул, а Наташа вжала его плотнее в кровать, и это отчего-то успокаивало и казалось правильным. Клинт постарался не думать о том, насколько он одинок и жалок. Оказалось непросто.  
— Пора уходить, — сказал он, и слова послышались пустыми даже ему самому, совершенно неубедительными.  
— Попробуй еще раз, — Наташа распахнула глаза, и Клинта будто пришпилило к месту красной точкой снайперской винтовки. Глаза у нее были умные, ясные, в глубине их плескался огонь жизнь и ярости, спрятанный под видимой расслабленностью тела и мягкостью улыбки. — Даже если ты смог вот так уйти от меня, в чем я, кстати, сомневаюсь, разве не чувствовал себя незащищенным, уходя в одиночку? Когда никто не прикрывает спину, когда нет подкрепления? Мурашки по спине не бегали, когда понял, что остался один, что бросил людей, которые рассчитывают на тебя?  
— Я был один всю свою жизнь, — сказал Клинт, и это была правда. Даже в те годы, когда он цеплялся за руку Барни и умолял родителей о защите, умолял о защите для родителей, он был одинок. Теперь, по прошествии времени, это было совершенно очевидно, но он никогда не хотел признавать.  
— И ты не подходишь для этого, — прошептала Наташа. — Ты играешь роль одинокого волка, но это маска, Клинт. Ты ведь на самом деле как одна из тех маленьких птичек. Тех, что должны оставаться со своими стаями, потому что в противном случае они умрут от холода, едва уснут.  
Клинт закатил глаза.  
— Мне кажется, твоя птичья метафора — это перебор, — тем не менее, он погладил Наташу по спине, благодарный за ощущение прижатого к нему сильного тела, знакомого давления ее груди и бедер, прикосновения босой ноги к лодыжке. — Порой просто приходит время двигаться дальше.  
Она моргнула, нарочито медленно.  
— Не так, — сказала Наташа и перекатилась на спину. — Хочешь уйти — говоришь нам, не оставляешь нас гадать, что случилось, не оставляешь нас в ужасе от мысли, что кто-то приставил пистолет к твоему виску, что ты истекаешь кровью в глухом переулке, потому что какая-то сделка пошла под откос. Не сейчас, никогда. Ты должен нам больше, чем это.  
Клинт пялился в потолок, неожиданно ощущая холод теперь, когда она отстранилась.  
— Я знал, что ты попытаешься меня отговорить, — слова казались плоскими, потому что да, он был трусом и сам это знал, но весь этот разговор был как раз тем, чего он так пытался избежать.  
— Отговорить? — она издала короткий резкий смешок, и Клинт поморщился, настолько несвойственным сейчас Наташе был этот звук. — Нет, нет, Клинт. Я знаю, что это не твой конек, но все равно, — она прищурилась и усмехнулась. — Ты не боялся, что мы тебя отговорим. Ты боялся, что мы уйдем с тобой.  
— Нет, вы бы не стали, — вздохнул Клинт.  
— Да стали бы, — она коснулась его лодыжки своей. — Я бы лучше ушла в глушь с тобой, чем рисковать в Щ.И.Т.е без тебя. Это ты меня туда привел, сукин сын, поэтому не можешь бросить и свалить. Это непрофессионально.  
— О, и это всегда было нашим главным приоритетом, — когда она соскользнула с кровати и отошла, Клинт вздохнул. Улыбнулся, глядя на то, как вальяжно она покачивает бедрами. — Я подумал, что ты достаточно сильно взбесилась, чтобы списать меня со счетов.  
— Ты не обо мне должен беспокоиться. Коулсон жизнь положит, чтобы найти тебя, придурок, — Наташа свернулась в кресле, с присущим ей изяществом подобрав под себя ноги. — Это не предположение. Не догадка. Неопровержимый факт. Мы оба знаем это. В последний раз, когда ты бесследно исчез, для него все закончилось административным отпуском.  
Клинт замер.  
— Что?  
Наташа снова прищурилась.  
— После случившегося в Бирме его отправили в отпуск на неделю. Ты что, не... — Наташа округлила губы. — Ты не знаешь, да? Не помнишь. Ты же в больнице был, конечно не знаешь. Они накачали тебя под завязку. А я помню, что в тот раз ты дольше всего оставался на больничной койке, славно тебя потрепало. Но думала, ты слышал, что, может, Коулсон тебе сказал... — она подперла ладонью подбородок. — Интересный поворот. Теперь мне меньше хочется прострелить тебе обе коленные чашечки.  
— Ты о чем? — Клинт напрягся, чувствуя подступающую панику. — Нет никаких причин отстранять его после Бирмы, во всем этом не было его вины. Только я...  
— О, ну конечно была. Ты вообще помнишь, что случилось в Бирме? — перебив его нетерпеливым жестом, спросила Наташа. — Клинт, кто был твоим куратором в той операции?  
— Что? У меня всего один куратор, Наташа. Только Коулсон меня терпит.  
Наташа сузила глаза.  
— Нет. Нет, это... — она подалась к нему. — Кто. Был. Твоим куратором?  
— Агент Фил Коулсон, — раздраженно процедил Клинт.  
— Нет, не он, — Наташа склонила голову набок. — Коулсон был командиром группы. Твоим куратором был агент Шон Адамс. Ты помнишь?  
Клинт открыл было рот, чтобы поспорить, но в затылке заскреблось странное чувство. Он нахмурился.  
— Я не...  
— Твоим куратором был агент Адамс, — повторила Наташа. — Когда операция провалилась, он ушел и бросил тебя, — она вздернула брови. — Сбросил тебя со счетов и пришел на точку сбора.  
Было какое-то обрывочное воспоминание, но совсем размытое.  
— Ерунда какая-то. Со мной был Коулсон. Я помню его, помню, как он ввел мне противоядие.  
Наташа молча смотрела на него с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица. Она откинулась на спинку кресла, прижала указательный палец к сжатым губам.  
— Я не знаю, что произошло, — наконец сказала Наташа. — Никто не знает, кроме Коулсона и, возможно, Фьюри. У меня есть только предположения и немного собранной информации, но всей истории я не знаю.  
— В Щ.И.Т.е случилось что-то, о чем ты не знаешь? — Клинт попытался изобразить насмешку и незаинтересованность, но сердце заколотилось в груди. Сам не знал почему и даже думать об этом не хотел.  
— Шокирует, да? — она усмехнулась. — Вот что я выяснила. Ты и еще три агента были в поле во главе с Коулсоном, Адамс выступал в роли твоего куратора. Полученная нами информация была неверной, а пункт встречи стал ловушкой. Коулсон вывел трех младших и оставил тебя с Адамсом. Согласно отчетам, ты твердо стоял на том, что сможешь закончить миссию, и Адамс поддержал тебя.  
Клинт обдумал сказанное.  
— Я мог бы.  
— Да неужели? — она закатила глаза. — Точка сброса была согласована, Коулсон эвакуировал младших, у одного из которых были сломаны обе ноги. В назначенное время Адамс появился один и заявил, что в ходе выполнения задачи ты погиб.  
Она помедлила.  
— Коулсон подстрелил его из его же пистолета.  
Клинт удивленно моргнул.  
— Погоди, что?  
Наташа изогнула губы.  
— Этой информации, конечно, нет ни в одном официальном отчете, но что еще могло случиться? Адамс исчез. Его больше никогда не видели в Щ.И.Т.е. То есть он либо сбежал, либо уволился, либо лежит в неглубокой могиле в Бирме. Впрочем, был медицинский отчет, который потом исчез, в нем сообщалось о пулевом ранении в ногу из его собственного пистолета. Полагаю, возможно, что он достаточно некомпетентен, чтобы подстрелить самого себя, но куда вероятнее, что Коулсон, это ведь Коулсон, взял на себя эту неприятную задачу.  
Она вскочила на ноги, взмахнула рукой и принялась расхаживать по номеру.  
— Коулсон перебросил младших и несчастного в-ближайшем-будущем-экс-куратора, а затем вернулся за твоей непутевой задницей. И тебя тоже вытащил, более-менее живым и здоровым. Он дождался в больнице, пока ты не очнулся, а затем отправился в офис к Фьюри. Никто не знает, о чем они говорили, но если верить администратору, орали довольно долго. Коулсон ушел и исчез на неделю. Административный отпуск или как там оно называется, и это, возможно, неправда, но Коулсон обычно говорит нам, когда отправляется в отпуск, и он не был на операции, так на что это похоже? Похоже, Фил Коулсон написал на себя докладную. Скорее всего, за то, что подстрелил твоего куратора и обещал сделать то же самое с Фьюри.  
Клинт молча смотрел на нее. Наташа смотрела в ответ.  
— В последний раз, когда ты не вернулся, — очень тихо сказала она, — Коулсон пошел за тобой. И с тех пор тебя не отдавали никакому другому куратору.  
— Никто не взял бы меня, — Клинт будто слышал свои слова издалека. — Она сказала...  
— Она, — Наташа широко улыбнулась. — Это была Хилл. Я знала, что Фьюри передаст это ей, знала, что он не настолько глуп, чтобы делать такое лично.  
— Твою мать, — процедил Клинт, когда Наташа вынула из кармана телефон. — Не смей, — выпалил он, рывком поднявшись с кровати. — Нет... Это не... — он попытался выхватить у нее телефон, но в рукопашной против Наташи не было никаких шансов, и она легко увернулась.  
— У тебя всего две болевые точки, Клинт — я и Коулсон. Нацелься они на меня, с тобой говорил бы Фьюри. А тут Хилл. И она угрожала Коулсону. Как? Что она тебе сказала, Клинт? Что или ты, или он? Что один из вас должен уйти? Намекала на то, что из-за своей привязанности к тебе ему грозит дисциплинарная ответственность? Заверила тебя, что ему придется уйти, чтобы ты остался?  
— Привязанность? О чем ты, мать твою? — Клинт сделал еще один выпад в сторону телефона, и Наташа приложила его локтем в подбородок, заставив отшатнуться и сосчитать звездочки перед глазами.  
— Нет, — сказала она, пока Клинт пытался проморгаться. — Нет. На это бы ты не повелся. Они ударили тебя ниже пояса. Жестко. Туда, где самая слабая броня, — Наташа блокировала очередной удар Клинта и ударила в ответ по колену. — Она сказала тебе, что ты тащишь его на дно.  
Клинт вздрогнул, и Наташа это заметила — тут же по скользящей ударила в ухо и сделала подсечку. Жестко рухнув на пол, Клинт откатился в сторону, поймал ее за ногу и дернул на себя.  
— Она сказала, — Наташа изобразила пальцами кавычки. — Ты сказал, что она сказала — никто больше не согласится с тобой работать. И ты купился? Ты чертов болван, Бартон, вот в самом деле. При всех твоих заскоках... — сейчас Наташа лежала на спине, а вес Клинта давал ему некоторое преимущество. Но она сдаваться не собиралась и врезала ему по уху так, что голова дернулась. Извернувшись, Клинт перехватил ее запястье. — Ты охрененный агент и лучший стрелок в мире, — закончила Наташа, и Клинт был очень горд собой, потому что она тяжело дышала. Он заставил ее приложить достаточно усилий в драке, чтобы дыхание сорвалось на последних словах. Клинт перекатился на спину, освобождая Наташу. Собирался было встать вслед за ней, но получил сперва ребром ладони по подбородку — а там, между прочим, болело еще после первого удара, а затем коленом по почкам, и завтра там точно будет болеть. Черт, да уже болит. — Да любой куратор Щ.И.Т.а работал бы с тобой, позволь ты, но тебя нельзя передать другому куратору, — Наташа впечатала его лицом в ковер и оседлала, придавив коленом в спину. Вывернула руку, чтобы не мог и дернуться, склонилась к самому уху, щекоча лицо волосами. — Потому что Фил Коулсон не позволит передать тебя кому-либо еще. Ведь в последний раз, когда он позволил, ты едва не погиб. Он нашел тебя балансирующим на грани сознания, поэтому никогда больше не пойдет на такой риск.  
Клинт не мог толком вздохнуть, щека горела, а ее губы были нежными.  
— Он не собирается больше тобой рисковать, — прошептала она. — И если ты, придурок, внезапно исчезнешь, мы найдем тебя. Не потому что у тебя нет права уйти, а потому что у нас есть право знать, что ты в безопасности. Понятно?  
— Нат... — начал было Клинт, но Наташа дернула его за руку, и он заорал.  
— Да или нет, Бартон, это не сложно, мать твою. Ты понял?  
— Да, черт возьми, Нат! — рискуя вывихнуть плечо, он дернулся и сбросил ее с себя. Наташа упала на спину, поэтому у него появилась минутка, чтобы отдышаться. — Ты чего такая психованная? — выдохнул он и рухнул обратно на ковер.  
— Потому что ты взбесил меня, Бартон. Бросай заниматься самоуничижительной херней, — она села и усмехнулась, вытерев ладонью губы — на пальцах осталась кровь. — Отличное движение.  
— У тебя украл, — устало ухмыльнулся Клинт в ответ.  
— Я знаю, — она завалилась рядом. — Итак. Что тебе сказала Хилл?  
Клинт вздохнул и сдался прежде, чем Наташа принялась бы ломать ему пальцы.  
— Что меня не возьмет никакой другой куратор и что Коулсон защищал меня.  
— Первая часть — вопиющая ложь, и ты идиот, что поверил. Вторая часть — правда, — она перекатилась к нему ближе, прижалась щекой к плечу. — Потому что ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы тебя защищать. И на чем Хилл сыграла? Она в самом деле предложила тебе уволиться?  
— Это подразумевалось. Она сказала, что Коулсон должен идти на повышение, но отвергает все предложения. Потому что должен будет бросить меня, как отработанный материал, — Наташа врезала ему по ребрам, и Клинт расхохотался. — Ты просто гнусная, — сообщил он.  
— А ты идиот, — в голосе Наташи прорезалась ярость. — Беспросветный идиот. Когда в следующий раз кто-то, особенно командные инстанции Щ.И.Т.а, нацелятся на тебя, ты придешь ко мне.  
— Нет, — сказал Коулсон от двери. В руке он сжимал телефон. — Ты придешь ко мне.  
Когда Наташа подняла свой собственный телефон и отбила звонок, Клинт разразился чередой грязных проклятий.  
— Сучка, — процедил он в самом конце. — Не заслуживающая доверия мерзкая интриганка.  
— О, слишком поздно мне льстить, — Наташа встала и направилась к двери, по дороге изящным жестом подхватив ботинки. — Вы займетесь этим, сэр? — спросила она, проходя мимо Коулсона.  
Тот не отрывал взгляда от Клинта.  
— Да. Спасибо, агент.  
Усмехнувшись, Наташа послала Клинту воздушный поцелуй и выскользнула за дверь. Клинт снова опустился на ковер.  
— Вы знали, что она вам позвонит? — спросил он.  
— Разумеется.  
— Но не знали, что она собирается дать мне ключ от наручников.  
— Это мы не обсуждали.  
— Я люблю эту женщину, — сказал Клинт.  
— Думаю, мы сойдемся во мнении, что не стоит ее злить, — согласился Коулсон. — И думаю, что нам нужно поговорить, Клинт.  
Клинт поднялся на ноги.  
— Да. Думаю, это правильно.

***

Скрестив руки на груди, Коулсон преградил ему путь к двери. Обычно он так не поступал, поэтому Клинт принял это за знак, что он реально влип.  
— Не хочешь сказать, как мы это исправим? — спокойным ровным тоном спросил Коулсон.  
— Не уверен, что здесь есть что исправлять, — Клинт прикинул, успеет ли добраться до двери прежде, чем снова окажется в наручниках.  
— Нет, не успеешь. И я думаю, нам нужно все исправить, — чрезвычайно осторожно, контролируя каждое движение, Коулсон опустился в кресло у двери. Клинт проследил за ним, и Коулсон усмехнулся. — Все равно не получится, агент. Я уже потерял вас один раз на этой неделе, второй раз испытывать мое терпение будет чересчур.  
Клинт не сдержал усмешки. Это было так знакомо — легкое раздражение и ироничная нотка в голосе Коулсона. Будто он смеется над шуткой, которую никто в Щ.И.Т.е еще не понял.  
— Хилл сказала...  
— Позволь мне разобраться с ассистентом директора Хилл. И директором Фьюри. Видишь ли, это демонстрация силы, которая, веришь ты или нет, не имеет к тебе отношения. Почти никакого, — Коулсон выдержал его взгляд. — Это между ними и мной. Но, повторяю, агент, если с вами когда-либо еще заговорят в подобном духе, то как только окажетесь в безопасности, вы должны связаться со мной.  
— Я могу сам разобраться, — Клинт просто обязан был это сказать. Коулсон вздохнул.  
— Это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, можешь ли ты справиться, Бартон, дело в том, что справляться с подобным — моя работа. Ты пытаешься делать мою работу, а я видел, как ты заполняешь документы. Пожалуйста. Не пытайся мне помочь.  
Он боялся этого. Потребовалась всего только пригоршня слов, сказанных Коулсоном почти экспромтом, и Клинт уже не помнил, почему пытался разобраться со всем в одиночку.  
Было опасно позволять Коулсону говорить с ним. В какой-то момент Клинт потерял даже подобие самоконтроля. Коулсон мог уговорить его почти на что угодно. Наиглупейший, худший план операции оказывался довольно логичным, когда Коулсон объяснял его.  
Вот почему он должен был отпустить Коулсона. Клинт слишком сильно сократил дистанцию. Рядом с Коулсоном профессионализм его будто испарялся.  
Клинт не стал притворяться. Перепалки с Коулсоном были одним из его любимых вариантов времяпрепровождения.  
— Какова ваша цель? — Клинт не сводил с него взгляда. Как всегда. — Чего вы добиваетесь, сэр?  
— Чтобы ты забрал свое заявление об отставке и вернулся с нами в Щ.И.Т., — сказал Коулсон без заминки.  
— А если я не хочу?  
— Я позволю Наташе уговорить тебя.  
— А если это не сработает?  
Коулсон дернул губами.  
— Мы сняли эти номера на неделю. Наш отпуск оформлен на неопределенный срок, — Коулсон подался вперед, положил руки на колени. — Мы с Наташей можем остаться надолго. Я не сомневаюсь, что в конечном итоге мы убедим тебя в правильности нашей позиции.  
Да, примерно так Клинт мог описать ад.  
— И что, если я не хочу заводить это так далеко? — осторожно подбирая слова, спросил он.  
— Тогда ты должен сообщить мне свои требования, — плечи Коулсона немного расслабились. — И позволить мне все исправить.  
Клинт перевел дыхание, размышляя, не слишком ли на большой риск идет.  
— А если я хочу другого куратора? — спросил он.  
Только то, что Клинт до крайности пристально наблюдал за Коулсоном, позволило ему заметить мелькнувшую в лице того эмоцию — исчезнувшую в мгновение ока.  
— Хорошо, — ответил Коулсон, но Клинту не почудилось — он увидел жесткие складки в уголках его глаз, будто лезвия ножей, указывающие на болевые точки. Невидимые никому, кроме Клинта, который не сводил глаз с его лица в любую минуту дня и ночи, когда выпадала возможность. Видел его лицо под проливным дождем и снегом таким сильным, что едва мог рассмотреть собственный лук. Научился подмечать малейшее изменение — взмах ресниц, движение мышцы, расширение зрачка, перемены в дыхании. Умел считывать приказы тогда, когда их нельзя было озвучить.  
Клинт Бартон знал лицо Фила Коулсона.  
— Чушь собачья, — сказал он, и вот оно — то, чего ему не хватало, что месяцами удерживало на грани.  
— Ты хочешь другого куратора, я найду его для тебя, — сказал Коулсон, голос его был спокойным и ровным. Слегка уставшим. Словно это была очередная досадная неприятность, с которой ему нужно разобраться прежде, чем он сможет вернуться к своей бумажной работе.  
Еще месяц назад это сработало бы. На пике паники от мысли, что его жизнь и безопасность окажутся в руках кого-то другого, Клинт бы сдался и отступил. Но та, первая реакция прорезалась сквозь маску Коулсона, и он ухмыльнулся.  
— Да ну нахрен, — весело сказал Клинт. — Я сам найду.  
— Сомневаюсь, что сложится. И кроме того, агенты не могут выбирать себе кураторов.  
— Не официально, — согласился он. — Но я уверен, что с вашей помощью получится договориться.  
Коулсон подался вперед, свесил скрещенные руки между коленей. Линия его спины напоминала изогнутый лук — длинный и тугой.  
— Бартон...  
— Как вы думаете? Смитсон? Нет, он не умеет на ходу корректировать планы, это с ума меня сведет. Виггман? Может быть, но, полагаю, я доведу его до нервного срыва, — вслух размышлял Клинт, вытянув вперед ноги. — А знаете что? Ситвелл. Я нормально лажу с Ситвеллом и он ваш друг, верно? Вы доверяете ему.  
Коулсон удивленно моргнул.  
— Так и есть, да, доверяю.  
— Неплохо для начала, — в конце концов, Клинту не нужно было нарочно сосредотачиваться на чем-то конкретном. Лучше всего он видел на расстоянии и заметил, как Коулсон сжал пальцы до побелевших костяшек. — Вы ведь не думаете, что он не справится с заданием.  
— Он превосходный агент. Вы сработаетесь, — губы Коулсона были бледнее обычного, он плотно сжал их.  
— И вас это устраивает? — спросил Клинт и оперся на локти, чувствуя как тело сжалось пружиной от бурлящей внутри энергии.  
— Если это то, что тебе нужно — разумеется.  
Клинт почувствовал, как его губы дернулись.  
— Вы отвратительный лжец.  
Коулсон тихо вздохнул, потер рукой переносицу.  
— Клинт, у меня был сложный день. И ты — тому причиной. Если хочешь что-то сказать, не сдерживайся. В противном случае... — он поднялся, разгладил костюм. — Я бы хотел поспать.  
— Понял, сэр, — сказал Клинт, не двигаясь. — Я больше не буду вашей проблемой. На одну причину для волнений меньше, — Коулсон чуть заметно повел плечами — на ткани появились складки. — Я годами создавал проблемы. Помните Портленд? Когда вы вывихнули плечо и мы оба чуть не замерзли до смерти?  
Не доверяя явочной квартире, Коулсон настаивал, чтобы они покинули город, и Клинт затащил его на заднее сиденье машины во время лютой снежной бури. Они свернулись под одним одеялом, и пока Коулсон запинающимся из-за стучащих зубов голосом спрягал неправильные глаголы, Клинт смотрел на снег за окном до самого утра, изредка моргая.  
— Это был Бангор и плечо не стало проблемой, а вот временная глухота в левом ухе — да.  
— Зальцберг? — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Вас едва не пристрелили.  
— А ты едва не утонул. И я потерял недурную пару туфель вместо недурного агента. До сих пор не уверен, что сделал правильный выбор.  
Тогда к виску Коулсона был приставлен пистолет, и сделать выстрел Клинт мог только в свободном падении. Он спустил стрелу через секунду после того, как крикнул, привлекая к себе внимание стрелка. Не промазал, как и агент ГИДРЫ, вогнавший пулю в руку Клинта за миг до того, как он рухнул в полузамерзшее озеро.  
Агент ГИДРЫ от стрелы в шею не оправился, а вот Коулсон выудил Клинта из воды, окровавленного и ругающегося на все лады.  
— Погибни я, пришлось бы оформлять много бумаг, — бросил Клинт.  
— Это были очень дорогие туфли. И еще больше бумаг пришлось оформлять, чтобы попытаться получить за них компенсацию.  
— Каркассон?  
— В Каркассоне ничего такого не произошло, — глаза Коулсона блеснули, Клинт ухмыльнулся.  
— Я научился готовить «tarte au citron».  
Тот редкий случай, когда конспиративная квартира была именно там и именно такой, как нужно — уютной и приятно обжитой, но эвакуацию отложили на неделю. Они легли на дно, и Коулсон освоил местные рынки — его знание французского было на голову выше, чем у Клинта. Клинт готовил и лазил по крышам, чтобы сохранить ясность сознания и фигуру.  
Ночами они ели на крыше лимонный пирог и запивали молоком. Один из соседей по ночам играл на скрипке, и они слушали, молча глядя на звезды. Коулсон почти касался плечом плеча Клинта. Клинту нравилась Франция.  
— Кардифф? — спросил Клинт, глядя в потолок.  
Кардифф, где он пропал на тридцать шесть часов, намертво застряв в стропилах заброшенного здания. Во время обычной разведывательной миссии он отклонился от намеченной точки и слишком поздно понял, что отдел международных связей Щ.И.Т.а служит и вашим и нашим. Выбранная им точка оказалась последним местом, где его не стал бы искать двойной агент. У Клинта был талант оказываться в совершенно неподходящем месте в очень удачное время. Когда шайка контрабандистов обосновалась прямо под ним, не осталось выбора, кроме как сидеть и ждать, пока Коулсон выяснит, куда он подевался.  
У Коулсона ушло менее суток, чтобы найти и изолировать двойного агента, отыскать Клинта, оцепить периметр и отправить оперативную группу. Когда Клинт вышел из укрытия, первыми словами Коулсона были: «И где ваш наушник, агент?»  
Коулсон потер лицо ладонью, сцепил зубы.  
— Не худший акт исчезновения из тех, что ты устраивал. Этот был хуже.  
Клинт отвел взгляд.  
— Я не думал, что вы...  
— Что? — Коулсон мрачно посмотрел на него. — Не думал, что я замечу? Не думал, что я выясню, что ты прекратил отвечать на звонки? Что ты съехал с квартиры? Кошелек, телефон, одежда — ты оставил все и не думал, что это может вызвать некоторую панику? — голос его был низким и сдавленным, жестким, с резкими нотками.  
Клинт стер с лица улыбку.  
— Я всегда намеревался уйти. Однажды, — по правде говоря, «однажды» с каждым днем отодвигалось все дальше. Решимость его ослабевала, казавшиеся четкими и конкретными планы становились лишь тусклым воспоминанием. — Это была просто работа, Коулсон.  
Коулсон искривил губы — не в улыбке, ничего похожего. Горькая усмешка.  
— Это была твоя жизнь, Бартон. Это была моя... — он скрипнул зубами и дернул кадыком, будто сглатывая слова. — Это и есть твоя жизнь, потому что ты вернешься с нами.  
— Как насчет Бирмы? — выпалил Клинт, сам удивившись вопросу.  
— Еще одна не самая любимая моя операция, — процедил Коулсон.  
— Вы подстрелили Адамса? — спросил Клинт, и Коулсон изогнул бровь.  
— А, Наташа снова сплетничала, — вздохнул он. Глаза его потускнели, будто высеченные из камня. — Я следовал протоколам Щ.И.Т.а по допросу человека, утаивающего жизненно важную информацию.  
— В самом деле?  
— Да.  
Клинт усмехнулся.  
— И в какой части этих протоколов говорится о том, что можно стрелять в подчиненных?  
Лицо Коулсона будто заледенело.  
— Он встретил нас на точке сбора и сказал, что ты мертв. А поскольку ты как раз очень творчески ругался на нашей выделенной линии, я был вполне уверен, что Адамс не честен. С этого момента он рассматривался не как оперативник Щ.И.Т.а, а как двойной агент. Я разоружил его, спросил, где ты. Ответ мне не понравился, и я сделал предупредительный выстрел.  
— Я так понимаю, не в воздух? — губы Клинта подрагивали.  
— В колено.  
Клинт расхохотался.  
— Только вы можете считать это предупредительным выстрелом.  
— У него было простое задание. Довести тебя до цели и вернуть назад. Он провалил его. Повезло, что вернулся домой живым, — на скулах Коулсона желваки играли. — Я не испытываю сожалений из-за увольнения кураторов, которые бросают агентов, находящихся под их защитой.  
— Я знал, что вы бы... — Клинт остановился, вздохнул. — Последний вопрос. Не лгите мне, и я вернусь с вами.  
Коулсон сел ровнее, будто готовясь к необходимости быстро сорваться с места.  
— Хорошо.  
Не обещание, не заверение — просто генеральное соглашение.  
Что-то беспокоило Клинта в тот момент, когда он очнулся в больнице, навязчивое воспоминание, которое никак не хотело забыться. В итоге Клинт сумел как-то похоронить его, не желая спрашивать, а теперь не мог вспомнить, не обманывал ли себя.  
— Когда я, ну, умирал, не могу подобрать слова получше, вы целовали меня?  
Это было лишь туманное и оборванное воспоминание, смытое болью и борьбой за жизнь — как он умолял Коулсона поцеловать его. Вообще-то было довольно унизительно. За исключением того, что он был почти уверен — Коулсон это сделал. Не невинный поцелуй, которого он ожидал, а настоящий, жаркий и настойчивый.  
Разумеется, в тот момент его донимали галлюцинации настолько сильные, что он мог бы поклясться — в комнате с ними был и Барни. Таким образом, или язык Коулсона в самом деле побывал во рту Клинта, или он просто так отчаянно этого хотел, что все придумал.  
Коулсон пристально на него посмотрел.  
— Нет, — ответил он, но линии у глаз появились, видимые только потому, что Клинт высматривал их, ту ложь, о которой они говорили.  
— Правда? — он выбрался из кровати, свесил ноги. — Потому что я помню, как просил вас. Вообще-то даже умолял. Я умирал и все, чего хотел от вас, все о чем просил после всего, что с нами было, это поцелуй.  
— Ты не умирал, — сдавленно сказал Коулсон.  
— Ну не знаю. Я-то был уверен, что умираю. И умолял вас. Последняя просьба. А вы говорите, что ответили отказом.  
— В любом случае ты не должен был этого помнить, — Коулсон поднял руку, напряженными пальцами потер глаза. Он опустил руку сразу же, но трещины в его броне были совершенно очевидны. — Не было смысла...  
— Я умолял вас, — на самом деле наверняка Клинт не помнил, все казалось размытым, но помнил свою потребность в этом, отчаяние, и не могло так случиться, что все это не трансформировалось в слова, пусть спутанные и беспомощные. — Все эти годы. Все наши совместные операции. Я никогда ничего у вас не просил. Черт, да большую часть времени я сопротивлялся тому, что вы пытались навязать.  
Помощь и приказы, и медицинская помощь, и контроль, всегда контроль, будто оба они боролись с тем, в чем не хотели признаваться.  
Коулсон сидел неподвижно, молчал, и Клинт поднялся на ноги.  
— Вы слишком долго проработали с Фьюри, сэр. Он сделал из вас неплохого лжеца.  
Коулсон ударил его, повалил обратно на кровать, придавил собой, и Клинт замер. Коулсон вдавил предплечьем в грудь, сжал руку в кулак.  
— Ты правда, в самом деле любишь испытывать свою удачу, да, Бартон? — прорычал Коулсон.  
— При всякой удобной возможности, — выпалил Клинт и дернулся, выбивая его из равновесия. Пошатнувшийся контроль сработал в пользу Клинта, и ему удалось перевернуть Коулсона на спину. Он оседлал его бедра, обхватил пальцами запястья. Оба они тяжело дышали. — Почему вы не делаете этого?  
— Потому что это неприемлемо, — и это была чистая правда. В выражении его лица, голосе, том, что он позволил Клинту завалить себя, вдавить в постель.  
— Как часто вы повторяли это себе прежде, чем смогли сказать с честным лицом? — Клинт ухмыльнулся, потому что, эй, Коулсон не сломал ему ни одной кости и не завалил его, хотя они оба знали, что он сможет, если захочет.  
Мысль, что Коулсон мог и не хотеть, слегка смущала Клинта, но он всегда испытывал удачу. Коулсон знал это лучше всех.  
— Чего ты хочешь? — это был не четкий вопрос, а лишь болезненный шепот.  
— Вы знаете, чего, — ответил Клинт, и он мог почувствовать кожей дыхание Коулсона.  
— На самом деле, нет, агент, вы... — Коулсон на секунду стиснул зубы. — Дай мне встать и мы это обсудим.  
— Я не против обсудить это прямо здесь, — Клинт не мог отвести взгляд от его губ. — Так вы поцеловали меня?  
— Нет.  
Клинт склонился ниже, оказавшись так близко, что смог рассмотреть золотые отблески на радужке глаз Коулсона.  
— Вы поцеловали меня?  
— Нет.  
Они оба были напряжены, как натянутая тетива, вибрация одного резонировала в другом, и Клинт едва не касался губ Коулсона, подавляя желание дотронуться до них языком.  
— Вы... — прошептал он, выдыхая слова прямо в губы, — отказали мне в последнем желании?  
— Нет.  
И Клинт поцеловал его.  
Перевернув его на спину, Коулсон углубил поцелуй. Клинт выдохнул в его губы стон, впился пальцами в твердую спину Коулсона. Выгнулся от жаркого прикосновения. Каким-то образом — он не был уверен, каким, да и не собирался выяснять — Клинт ухватился за галстук Коулсона, обернул шелк вокруг пальцев и потянул вниз, удерживая в плену, пусть даже на самом деле это Коулсон прижимал его к кровати.  
Когда поцелуй закончился, они оба задыхались. Клинт сдернул пиджак с плеч Коулсона, а тот потянул футболку Клинта вверх, и ему пришлось ослабить хватку и сместиться, чтобы избавиться от гребаной одежды.  
— Это ничего не решит, — Коулсон касался губами шеи Клинта, впечатывая слова прямо в горячую кожу.  
— Черт, я бы сказал, что это решает все, — Клинт дернул бедрами, застонал, коснувшись возбужденным членом крепкого бедра Коулсона. — В любом случае вы не собирались позволить мне выбрать другого куратора.  
— Разумеется, собирался.  
— Да ну? — Клинт огладил Коулсона по упругой заднице. — Все шансы были утеряны, когда я упомянул Портленд. Я практически видел, как вы представили меня на том заднем сидении вместе со свернувшимся на моих коленях Ситвеллом. — Он хохотнул в шею Коулсону, провел языком по коже и выяснил, каков тот на вкус. — Вы ревновали.  
— Это был Бангор, и я ревновал, когда ты разговаривал с Фроммом на стрельбище на прошлой неделе. Сама мысль о тебе с другим куратором приводила меня в бешенство, — Коулсон ухватил его за пояс штанов, потянул вниз. Клинт приподнял бедра, облегчая задачу, хотя в этом не было необходимости. Коулсон был чрезвычайно целеустремленным в достижении цели. — Я бы нашел выход.  
— Наверное, — согласился Клинт и дернул его на себя, чтобы поцеловать. Отвлекающий маневр сработал — удалось расстегнуть полдюжины пуговиц на рубашке Коулсона.  
— Определенно, — тот повел плечами, сбрасывая пиджак, и швырнул его через комнату легким движением руки.  
Клинт дернул головой, проследив взглядом за полетом пиджака.  
— Неужели вы только что швырнули одежду на пол? Я видел, как вы пиджак вешали прежде, чем позволить обработать огнестрельную рану.  
Коулсон обхватил его подбородок пальцами и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза.  
— Да похрен мне на пиджак, — отчеканил, и Клинт едва не кончил от одних только этих слов.  
— Черт, — выдавил он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Вы не можете говорить это таким тоном, просто не...  
Он зажмурился и будто издали услышал низкий теплый смех Коулсона.  
— И для протокола, — выдохнул Клинт, пока Коулсон целовал его грудь и спускался ниже. Шелковый галстук скользил по обнаженной коже Клинта. — Когда мы делаем это, я буду звать тебя Фил.  
— Это, вероятно, к лучшему, Клинт.  
***  
Когда открылась дверь в кабинет, Фьюри даже головы не поднял. Глядя в бумаги, он изогнул бровь.  
— Ты привел все в порядок, Фил?  
— При всем уважении, сэр, прошу вас никогда больше не вмешиваться в мое кураторство.  
Фьюри взмахнул рукой.  
— Это скорее было не вмешательство, а толчок в нужном направлении.  
— Ясно. В таком случае сопротивляйтесь желанию подталкивать. Даже если считаете это необходимым.  
Фьюри усмехнулся.  
— Табельное оружие при тебе, Фил?  
— Полагаете, понадобится, сэр?  
— Нет, просто уточняю, чтобы знать, не пора ли доставать свое, — Фьюри постучал кончиком ручки по странице, оставил размашистую подпись и закрыл папку. Отложил ручку и поднял взгляд. — Курируй агентов правильно и мне не придется вмешиваться. Думаешь, мне это нравится? Порой возникает ощущение, что я руковожу детским садом, вспыльчивым и эмоционально незрелым. Не могу сказать, что мечтал о такой жизни. Я очень, очень раздражен сейчас.  
Коулсон склонил голову на бок.  
— Представьте мой шок, сэр.  
— Да, и сводничество? Не моя специализация, — он помедлил, с прищуром посмотрел на Коулсона. — Как все прошло, кстати?  
— Это не ваше дело.  
— Круто. Рад, что все получилось, — Фьюри подхватил со стола стопку папок и передал Коулсону. — Обновите документы до конца дня. Впрочем, не так много правок — в медицинском плане ты и так давно доверенное лицо Бартона, а полгода назад он сделал тебя бенефициаром страхового возмещения... — Коулсон вскинул голову, а Фьюри постарался сдержать ухмылку. — Но любые изменения в доступе к информации и жилищных условиях должны быть записаны в отделе кадров до конца недели, чтобы соответствовать установленным требованиям внутренней политики, — Фьюри помедлил. — Опять же, попробуй убедить Бартона прекратить спать на твоем диване, а? В смысле, разве это не раздражает — возвращаться домой и находить его на своем диване?  
— Если бы я видел проблему в этой ситуации, сэр, никогда бы не дал ему ключ, — Коулсон пролистывал папки. — Просто из любопытства, сэр, чтобы вы делали, провались ваш план? Вы могли потерять сразу троих одним махом.  
— Я верил в твои профессиональные способности разбираться с агентами, находящимися под твоим командованием. Этого бы не произошло, поскольку стало бы худшим вариантом для них обоих. И тебя.  
— Так зачем вы вмешались, если так верили в мои способности? — спросил Коулсон, сунув папки подмышку.  
— Я верил в твои профессиональные способности, Фил. Ты отлично справляешься с рабочими моментами. Тем не менее, похоже, ты неспособен организовать себе свидание даже ради спасения собственной жизни, а один из моих лучших агентов таскается за тобой как любвеобильный щенок, спит на твоем диване, живет в воздуховодах над твоим кабинетом и вообще всячески досаждает, а ты это допускаешь, — Фьюри наставил на него палец. — В основном потому, что несмотря на всю твою наблюдательность, так ничего и не понял.  
— В каком месте этого разговора будет приемлемым в вас выстрелить? — спокойно поинтересовался Коулсон, и Фьюри расхохотался.  
— Будь я на твоем месте, Фил, вошел бы в комнату с табельным оружием наперевес. Вот именно поэтому ты моя правая рука, — он оперся ладонями о стол и поднялся. — Следующие пару лет, даже месяцев, будут нескучными, — с неприкрытым сарказмом сообщил он. — В этой игре мне нужна твоя голова и первые двое участников инициативы «Мстители».  
Коулсон бросил взгляд на папки, что держал в руках.  
— Соколиный Глаз и Черная Вдова.  
— Да.  
— Думаете, это сработает, сэр?  
— Уж лучше бы сработало, — Фьюри рухнул обратно в кресло. — Что-нибудь еще, агент?  
— Нет, сэр.  
— Свободен, — Фьюри потянулся за ручкой. — И, Фил?  
— Да?  
— Поздравляю. Наконец-то ты сходил на свидание.  
— Сэр, у вас не было свиданий со времен Рейгана. Не вам меня поздравлять.  
Фьюри откинулся назад, развел руками и усмехнулся.  
— Убирайся к черту из моего кабинета, недисциплинированный ты мерзавец.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — Коулсон помедлил у двери. — Сэр? Никогда больше не угрожайте Бартону.  
— Отныне я перекладываю эту обязанность на тебя, — сказал Фьюри. Пальцами нащупал царапину, оставленную на полированной столешнице стрелой. — Он слишком опасен, чтобы держать его на привязи. А тебе удалось это сделать дважды, — он помолчал. — Понятия не имею, как, да и не особо хочется знать. — Фьюри поднял взгляд. — Теперь ты за него отвечаешь.  
— Всегда отвечал, — Коулсон открыл дверь. — У вас есть привычка вмешиваться в дела вас не касающиеся, сэр. Вам стоит об этом подумать.  
Дверь за ним закрылась с тихим щелчком. Фьюри, посмеиваясь, откинулся на спинку кресла.  
Дверь снова приоткрылась.  
— Бартон, — произнес Коулсон, глядя в потолок. — Мой кабинет. Сейчас же.  
Последовала пауза.  
— Есть, сэр, — прозвучало из вентиляционной решетки.  
— Да твою же... — Фьюри потянулся к кобуре. — Богом клянусь, я сейчас вас обоих пристрелю.  
Из вентиляции послышался мягкий рокочущий смех.  
— Желаю удачи, директор.  
— В него довольно трудно попасть, — практически извиняясь, произнес Коулсон с порога. — Очень скор для человека его габаритов. Бартон, двигай. Сейчас же.  
— Есть, сэр.  
Едва они оба ушли, Фьюри открыл верхний ящик стола в поисках аспирина или фляжки. Или и того и другого. В этот момент ему было все равно. В итоге он закинул в рот пару таблеток и запил глотком бренди.  
— Развели тут гребаную службу знакомств, — пробормотал Фьюри, покачав головой. Забросил фляжку обратно в стол и вернулся к папкам.  
Всегда оставалась бумажная работа, которую нужно было сделать, а его правая рука, видимо, будет некоторое время занята.


End file.
